Ameton
Ameton (아메튼 Ameteun) is one of the three witch servants under Lee Bairong that accompanied him to the Bairong Empire during the invasion. She is shown to be an extremely strong witch under South with equal amounts of loyalty towards Lee. Appearance Ameton is a voluptuously woman with alabaster skin, long, thigh-length dark hair and is slightly smaller than Lee. Her outfit, with an Ancient Egyptian theme, is a long, white, floor-length backless dress just above her buttocks that covers the front of her breasts with a cut off on the side, making it a halter dress. Her hat is a decorative head covering that covers the top of her head. She also commonly wears a pair of earrings in an inch thick bangs, red streamers around her body, a gold choker, bracelets in her wrists and ankles and high heels. Personality She is a very playful if sadistic individual, intelligent enough to be able to play Visul and Tarras to take out Xiao and Miyu, whom she disliked profoundly but was incapable of hurting them for fear of South retaliating. Even so, she seems to possess considerable self-control, only hurting Visul enough to incapacitate her and quelling Lee and Calia's confrontation by alluding pressing business with South, along with a small threat. She is also absolutely loyal to Lee, defining herself as his perfect servant and considering anything that can be a threat to Lee, either physical or in his "status", as an object to be merciless crushed, regardless if they are enemy or ally. Story Deception in Bairong Arc Ameton first appears to face Tarras and Visul. After revealing that she knew that Yue was impersonating Xing, Visul knocked Tarras unconscious so he would not have to know. When Ameton questions her actions, preparing to attack her with a spell, Visul uses Shinsok to kick her to the ground. After she compares Visul's Shinsok to Lee's, Visul blasts her with Kaiser Fist, supposedly defeating her. However, it turns out that Ameton was still alive, and without a scratch. She reappears next to Calia, having watched the battle between Visul, Tarras, Xiao, and Myun. When Xiao was killed, Calia asks Ameton if it was alright for her to leave it at that after all Ameton could've easily finished Visul and Tarras off. Ameton replies that although it was true that she could have saved Xiao and Myun, she found their following Lee annoying, and was pleased that they were killed, going on to add that she is the only servant that Lee needs to support him. When Calia mentions Meiling, Ameton replies that the latter wasn't worth mentioning. After Calia wishes to fight Visul, Ameton appears and scolds her. She laughs at Visul for thinking that she had been defeated, and shows her how much the attack hurt. As a fight between Calia and Lee is about to ensue, Ameton applauds breaking it up, as well as threatening to kill Calia if she dare touch Lee. With that, Calia, Lee and Ameton retreat from the Bairong Empire. Powers and Abilities Ameton is one of the strongest, if not the strongest witch under South, enough to be considered capable of defeating both Visul and Tarras simultaneously with ease and even Calia, a formidable warrior in her own right (and probably capable of killing Lee), was wary enough of her after being threatened as to leave Lee alone.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2010). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 11: Chapter 57: Page 34. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-6945-0 Energy Blasts: Ameton seemed to prepare to fire an energy blast towards Visul but was 'defeated' before she could use it. Unknown if this are actually part of her attacks or was just a show against Visul. Impact: An unknown attack from Ameton. After she reappears, she pointed a finger at Visul and according to her, returned the same impact she received from Kaiser Fist, nearly knocking her out cold and severely damaging her. The attack was unseen and so fast that Visul, one of the fastest characters in the series, was only aware of the after effect.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2012). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 13: Chapter 72: Page 10. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-9545-9 Regeneration/Extreme endurance?: After receiving one of the strongest attacks from Visul head on, she appeared unharmed. It's not known if she simply cured her injuries or Kaiser Fist was simply incapable of damaging her. Teleportation: Ameton has shown an ability to teleport, including sending multiple people from Bairong to Souths Castle in a manner of seconds. Mana Source (마력의 원천 Malyeog-ui Woncheon): Like all witches, Ameton produces her own mana which can be used to enhance her physical abilities in many aspects or to cast spells. It takes longer for witches to enhance their physical capabilities compared to chi users but the effects last for a full day. Mana Manipulation: After a witches' awakening, she can figure out how mana works instantly and manipulate it as naturally as she breathes. *'Enhanced Speed': The mana produced can increase the speed the witch can function, enough that she can follow (and possibly outstrip) warriors in the level of Xing and Visul. *'Enhanced Strength': Attacks reinforced with mana are more powerful than ordinary attacks. *'Enhanced Durability': By reinforcing their body with mana, witches are able to withstand attacks ordinary humans aren't able to. *'Regeneration': Mana allows the witch's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. Mana Storage: All witches are capable of naturally storing mana within their body, although to a limited extent. Mana Perception: A trait all witches possess, the ability to see mana. Equipment Witch Hat (마녀의 모자 Manyeo-ui Moja): The hat is where the Mana Source is located and can store an endless amount of mana but when lost, the mana can't be retrieved from the missing hat. Oddly enough, the hat is made from mana itself. Relationships Lee Bairong Ameton identify herself as Lee Bairong's perfect servant and her loyalty to him is unquestionable, to the point that she is ready to kill his other servants because they don't measure to her standards.. She has no problem threatening others (including allies) who dare to oppose him, although is not known if she is in love with him or simply posses a strong sense of duty like Visul and Lancelot feel to their lieges. South Ameton works under South and to have a strong sense of respect or fear towards her, as she told Calia that she wouldn't dare kill Xiao and Myun in front of South. Trivia *Ameton's korean name, 아메튼 (Ameteun) means Cotton Candy. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Adversaries Category:South's Group